The present invention generally relates to the field of converters, and particularly to a flexible converter.
The use of electronic devices in society has become more and more pervasive as these devices become a part of everyday life. Because of the wide variety of uses, electronic devices are typically configured and optimized for operation in the contemplated environments. For example, electronic devices configured for mobile applications typically have power requirements based on conservation of power for extended operational ability while electronic devices having a readily accessible external power supply are configured for speed of operation and performance, with power efficiency being a lower consideration. However, with recent advances in electronics and power supply, users of devices in mobile operations are desirous of the full range of functionality achieved in office settings, especially as devices are configured for interoperability between mobile and office applications.
For example, preferred uses of electrical and electronic type equipment that was previously configured only for an office environment have evolved into those same uses in a xe2x80x9cmobilexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d environment. Such uses typically require a portable power source, such as a battery, solar power cell, and the like. The most conventional type of portable power sources for most mobile electric and electronic devices include a battery. Batteries may be classified broadly into rechargeable and expendable types, with a variety of electrical and physical characteristic subclasses.
In addition, batteries may not have a completely constant output over the span of a discharge cycle, which may vary greatly depending on the type of battery involved. Therefore, with the use of a battery, a variety of considerations must be addressed for efficient utilization. For example, electronic devices configured to use the power of a battery over a battery""s intended discharge cycle may require a minimum supply voltage which exceeds the supply voltage requirements of the device. To determine this minimum supply voltage, a battery is typically rated at a minimum voltage level so during the life cycle of the battery, the output voltage exceeds the nominal, rated voltage level.
Some electronic circuits of electronic devices may accept excess voltage output without a problem. However, circuits of other devices may need to be protected from voltages that exceed a certain design voltage by a percentage of the nominal voltage, such as, for example, some percent or more of the rated voltage. A voltage regulating circuit may be interposed between the power terminals of an electronic device and a particular circuit element.
However, such a method may require modifying external components based on the desired power output. This obligates a manufacturer of the device to know the required and contemplated loads of devices utilizing the converter. Thus, such devices are inflexible and are designed only to provide a contemplated load.
Another method involved running at lower levels of efficiency (when the power output is not well-matched to the operating mode) such as by utilizing a fixed frequency and/or duty cycle. Low levels of efficiency are not desirable during battery operation. For example, with a portable device, such as a wireless phone, portable computer, personal digital assistant, and the like, efficient use promotes user satisfaction. Therefore, users of these devices may experience decreased operational time, may be limited in accessible features due to limited available power resources, and the like.
For example, electronic devices which include a voltage protection circuit may cause higher power batteries to perform less efficiently. If, for instance, a protection circuit is a dissipative power regulating circuit, a substantial part of the excess power may be dissipated or slowly drained by the protection circuit in effecting regulation of the supply voltage. This power drainage may significantly diminish the life cycle or discharge cycle of the respective battery, making the battery appear to be less efficient than a comparable battery requiring less regulation over its discharge cycle.
A further method involved increasing the amount of output voltage ripple depending on the load. Although voltage ripple may be acceptable in certain applications, some devices may not tolerate the voltage ripple, and may be thus susceptible to operational problems and malfunctions.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a flexible converter.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a flexible converter. A flexible converter of the present invention may provide a desired output utilizing a variety of methods, systems and apparatus without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention. In a first aspect of the present invention, a system for converting an input power supply into a desired output supply includes a converter, at least one comparator coupled to an output supply of the converter, and a controller coupled to the comparator. The converter is capable of providing an output supply from an input supply coupled to the converter. The comparator is capable of measuring the output supply in relation to a target output supply. The controller is capable of implementing a process within the converter such that the output supply is approximately equal to the target output supply, wherein the target output supply is retrievable by the controller.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a method includes loading an initial configuration including at least one power characteristic into a converter. The converter is suitable for providing power to an electrical device. A power output is generated having the at least one power characteristic. The power output is monitored with a comparator, the comparator suitable for measuring the power characteristic.
In a third aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for controlling a voltage includes a converter, at least one comparator, and a controller coupled to the comparator. The converter is capable of providing an output voltage from a received input voltage. The comparator is capable of measuring the output voltage in relation to a target output voltage. The controller is capable of implementing a process within the converter for at least one of increasing and decreasing the output voltage. The output voltage is approximately equal to the target output voltage and is retrievable by the controller.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, a system for converting an input power supply into a desired output supply includes a means for converting an output supply from an input supply coupled to the converting means, the output supply including at least one power characteristic. Means for comparing is coupled to the output supply of the converting means, the comparing means being capable of measuring the output supply in relation to a target output supply having the at least one power characteristic. Means for controlling is coupled to the comparing means, the controlling means is capable of implementing a process within the converting means such that the output supply is approximately equal to the target output supply including the characteristic.